<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Final(ly) by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921548">Final(ly)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Debut DBSK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho gets his kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Final(ly)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho hoped his shaking was not visible as Junsu puttered around the room, getting ready for bed. Junho said something, the noise muffled to Yunho’s ears. He kept his back to them, holding his breath when the bed dipped. A few seconds later the main light went out, leaving only the lamp by Junho’s bed on, and a door shut.</p><p>The sound of running water came from behind the closed bathroom door.</p><p>Junsu tugged at Yunho’s shoulder. “Come on. You aren’t sleeping.”</p><p>Yunho huffed.</p><p>Junsu laughed. “You were so determined before. It won’t take Junho long to brush his teeth. Look at me.”</p><p>Yunho squeezed his eyes shut, but on the next insistent tug, let himself be pulled over and onto his back.</p><p>Junsu shifted closer to him, and fingers trailed over his jaw.</p><p>Yunho opened his eyes, and Junsu was so close, so pretty, so ... amazing. Everything Junsu did was courageous. He’d fought so long for what they were about to get. A shot to debut.</p><p>Junsu smiled. “Is it okay if I kiss you now?”</p><p>Yunho held his breath, nodded, and did not breathe until Junsu’s lips pressed against his, and he inhaled quickly, too quickly and he pulled back with a gasp and flushed bright red. He’d never really kissed anyone before. A girl or two, but not in a bed. Definitely not half naked with his cock already hard.</p><p>Junsu cupped Yunho’s cheek. “Try again?”</p><p>Yunho nodded again. “Sorry.”</p><p>Junsu licked his lips and Yunho copied him, and then their lips touched again, and Yunho did not pull away, and Junsu pressed closer, firmer. Yunho followed him, followed the gentle movements, and the soft touches. Junsu ran his hand over Yunho’s stomach, up his chest, and Yunho curled toward him, hand on his side, on his arm.</p><p>Junsu opened his mouth and his tongue touched Yunho’s lip and Yunho gasped, and then moaned when their tongues brushed.</p><p>The toilet flushed and Junsu pulled away with a smile. “I really like you, hyung.”</p><p>“I like you too.”</p><p>“I’m going to kiss you tomorrow.”</p><p>Yunho swallowed. “Okay.”</p><p>Junsu laughed just as the door opened, and he dug his fingers into Yunho’s stomach and Yunho gasped and laughed, and they tickled each other until Junho threw a pillow at them and told them both to calm down.</p><p>Yunho did, shifting to give Junsu room. The lights went out and then Junsu was pressed against him, back to stomach. Yunho put his arm around Junsu’s stomach, easily perfectly, and their fingers entwined. He smiled against Junsu’s neck and forced himself to relax. Comfortable. Content. Giddy. They’d talk more tomorrow. Kiss more tomorrow. Touch more tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>